


Los beneficios de la magia

by LeDeesee



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDeesee/pseuds/LeDeesee
Summary: Jafar no solo era el nuevo sultán de Agrabah, ahora también era el hechicero más poderoso y no iba a desaprovechar sus nuevos poderes





	Los beneficios de la magia

Ahora que era sultán y con Hakim y los demás guardias jurándole lealtad eterna, por fin se podía deshacer de ese viejo, que con su ineptitud había negado una y otra vez convertir a Agrabah en un gran y poderoso imperio 

Fácilmente podría ordenarle a los guardias que cortasen su cabeza pero, donde esta lo divertido en eso?, en su mente su segundo deseo se empezaba a formular y con una sonrisa amplia y siniestra las palabras salieron de su boca

“Genio! Mi segundo deseo es que me hagas el hechicero más poderoso!” Gritó poderosamente desde su trono, el gran hombre azul con gran pesar cumplió el deseo de su nuevo amo, eran las reglas, y por más que quisiera, no las podía romper

Las manos del genio comenzaron a hacer movimientos en el aire, creando una nube de color azul que en segundos envolvía al nuevo sultán cambiando sus ropajes, una cobra apareció a su lado solo para convertirse en un nuevo bastón como el que había perdido recientemente 

Sintió el poder recorriendo todo su ser, y gracias a él sería capaz de no solo reinar Agrabah pero todos los reinos si el así lo deseaba, y sin ese incompetente ex sultán para impedírselo, así que alzo la mano y con sus nuevos poderes empezó a hacer que el anciano de retorciera de dolor y quedara sin aire, su cara tornándose de un color violeta

“Baba!” Gritó la joven de cabellos negros acercándose rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Dalia, su leal y querida dama de compañía, “Jafar déjalo ir ahora!” Exclamó la princesa con un tono rudo y despectivo a su persona, como ya era común de ella

Pero mientras todo este caos ocurría nadie se daba cuenta del joven y el mono que se escurrían por detrás de todos intentando llegar a la lámpara para liberar al genio de las garras del malvado ex visir de Agrabah 

“Jasmine, aprenderas a dirigirte a mi con respeto o mejor despídete de todo lo que amas” exclamó el hechicero mirando a la joven con desprecio por su fastidiosa actitud y su incapacidad de cerrar la boca 

“Ni en mil años Jafar, eres una serpiente asquerosa” dijo la joven de piel morena poniendo especial desprecio al momento de decir su nombre, como si de escupir veneno se tratase

“Tu decisión” con un chasquido de dedos la mejor amiga de la princesa, también comenzó a peder el aire y colapsó al lado de su padre, “No, Dalia!” Grito la joven acercándose rápidamente al cuerpo de su amiga mientras las lágrimas brotaban como cascadas de sus ojos marrones 

“Jafar, déjalos en paz, por favor, si lo haces...” la chica de repente se quedo en silencio, ya no era una princesa, no tenía riquezas ni nada que ofrecerle, solo una cosa “seré tu esposa, si los dejas en paz, me casaré contigo” repitió la frase para dejarle en claro lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para que su padre y su mejor amiga estuviesen a salvo

Se quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos, asimilando lo que la ex princesa le estaba ofreciendo, hasta que una risa perversa salió de su boca “en serio crees que te quiero como esposa? A ti? Eres solo una niñita malcriada que no se puede quedar callada ni un segundo, tu como esposa no me sirves, en cambio tú querido príncipe si” en el momento que el chico iba a tomar la lámpara del trono todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado por la magia de Jafar y en un chasquido de dedos el ya estaba de rodillas frente a él y Jasmine 

“Tal vez no di cuenta hasta la noche del baile o quizá antes, pero como te dije en el desierto eres igual que yo, así tú serás excelente para mi, no puedo esperar a que ruegues y grites mi nombre” decía el gran sultán mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del joven Aladdin, de nuevo chasqueó los dedos convirtiendo las ropas del joven en un traje color rojo con detalles en dorado, dejando al descubierto su pecho y sus brazos 

“Ali!!” Gritó la joven, intentando alcanzarlo, “oh Jasmine, querida Jasmine, creo que nunca vas a aprender a cerrar esa molesta boca tuya, Guardias llévensela!” Dos de ellos tomaron al la chica, entre jaloneos y gritos la sacaron del lugar, dejando a Jafar con Aladdin quien Jafar tenía sometido gracias a su magia

El genio sintiéndose inútil y terriblemente mal por perder así a el primer amo que llego a considerar su amigo, simplemente se limitó a regresar a su lámpara 

El gran sultán Jafar de Agrabah, utilizó su magia para deshacerse del mono y la alfombra para simplemente quedarse a solas con su amado diamante en bruto cuyos ojos marrones brillaban de color rojo reflejando la influencia que el bastón de cobra comenzaba a tener sobre él


End file.
